


静止（四）

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	静止（四）

“唔！”丸总楞了一下，伸手就把他往外推，无奈卷抱着他整个脑袋，推不开。

卷撬开他嘴唇，灵巧地钻进他的口腔。他们接过不少吻，对彼此都很熟悉。卷的舌头勾着他的，扫过牙床，唇齿贴合间有液体从嘴角流下。

卷放开他的时候他们都有些喘，卷今天穿了件长袖黑T，画着大地色眼影，眼尾用一点点紫色加深了轮廓，一条细细的眼线稍微延伸出一些。刚才在父亲面前看不出来，现在细看真是充满了悄无声息的诱惑。

卷还是捏着他下巴，带着点喘，舔了舔自己嘴角。

他微微眯着眼，把自己贴到丸总身上，手伸到下面，贴着丸总微微抬头的东西。

“你知道我为什么确定你初恋不会对你有感情吗？”他舔着丸总下巴淡淡的胡渣，隔着西装裤来回抚摸那根东西，感受它立了起来，“因为男人都是下半身思考的动物。尝过阿壳的人不会再找其他人的。”

丸总舒服得低喘两声，问他的声音有些抖：“你怎么知道离不开他？”

“你难道以为阿壳是靠人格魅力渣了这么多人吗？”卷挑了挑眉，解开皮带，掏出丸总的东西放在手心里，刚准备俯下身去舔，被丸总捏住了下巴。

男人握着他的手往上抬了抬，让他们强行对视。卷看不出男人的表情是什么意思，只感觉男人的拇指蹭了蹭他的唇：“你也离不开阿壳吗？”

卷笑了笑，没回答，张嘴含住他的东西。丸总再没心思说话，摁着他的脑袋，卷配合地收起牙齿，用舌头和口腔内壁贴着他的东西，用力地吸。

丸总爽得直吸气，手掌在卷后脑勺上来回抚摸，低头，正对上卷含着他东西抬眼看他的表情，小狐狸眼勾人得很，看得他下腹一紧。

“咳咳……”卷被呛着了，张着嘴咳嗽，有白色液体从嘴角流下。丸总看着有些心疼，用大拇指擦去流下来的，被缓过来的卷摁着脑袋尝了尝自己的东西。

他坐在沙发上，看卷开着双腿往他身上坐。他的东西比一般人的大，因此坐下去要困难些。卷撑着他肩膀，自己掰开臀瓣往下坐，他一手扶着卷的腰，一手扶着自己的东西，方便卷的动作。

家里没有用来做前戏的东西，进展特别缓慢。丸总几乎是手口并用才进去一点，卷疼得眼角通红，泪水挂在眼眶里，看得丸总心里一颤。

他俯身去舔卷的眼角，舔了一嘴的粉底，混杂着眼影和眼线的味道，口感不怎么好。他的表情让卷没忍住笑了，贴上来吻住他。

这是个缠绵的吻，少见的吻出了温情的感觉，仿佛他们是真心相爱。丸总贴着卷的额头蹭了蹭，扶着他的腰缓缓往下压：“忍一下。”

卷乖巧地靠着他，疼得皱着眉去咬他脖子。进去后好一阵都没缓过来，靠着他的胸膛小声吸气。

丸总把人从怀里捞起来，伸手到连接的地方摸了摸，确定没有受伤，扶着他的腰大开大合动了起来。

卷的身体柔软，两条腿被他用膝盖顶开，几乎拉成一条直线，大咧咧敞着，靠在他怀里直喘气，叫声一阵高过一阵，被丸总忍无可忍的吻住了唇：“小声点……这是在家。”

卷吓得一激灵，终于想起来自己在哪，赶紧咬住唇，压抑自己的声音。他被丸总弄得满脸通红，是爽翻了的样子，闷哼几声，挺着腰配合丸总动作。

丸总怕他把嘴唇咬破，强行把手指伸过去让他舔。卷在这种时候都很配合他，乖乖张嘴含住，像只刚出生的小奶猫，闭着眼睛舔他五根手指，还会含着吸一吸，他张开手掌盖在卷的脸上，感受对方舌头在他掌心划圈圈。偶尔掀开眼皮看他一眼，沉溺在情欲中的眼神让他受不了。

丸总瞥一眼卷撑在他肩上的手。他今天穿了件长袖，袖口特意做了几个破洞，手指从破洞里穿出来，摁在他肩头。手指细长骨节分明，指甲修剪得很干净，透着粉色，看上去圆滚滚，十分可爱，往下压的动作显得指尖微微泛白。

那个隐秘的地方温暖紧致，夹得他几乎爽翻了天。会随着他的进出主动收缩，软绵绵的贴着他，挽留着不让他走。里面温度烫得吓人，连带着他也觉得浑身燥热。他没脱上衣，卷的东西随着动作一上一下打在他衬衫上，吐出的清液打湿一片，沾出一小块阴影。

他握上去，用拇指蹭了蹭顶端，卷的声音立刻就变了调。带着鼻音的喘息弯弯绕绕，缠得他心都软了，卷用半眯的眼睛看着他，催他继续。

这个姿势虽然能进入得很深，但是比较费力。丸总维持这个姿势干了一会，把卷抱到沙发上，抬起他双腿圈在自己腰间，挺腰动了起来。

卷被他顶得上下晃动，眼看快到了，颤颤巍巍向他伸出手。丸总凑上去，被搂住脖子。

卷搂着他，贴在他耳边，断断续续地低声道：“叫我名字……”

“卷……”丸总刚开口就被捂住了嘴，他看着丸总，咧嘴一笑，“叫我须须。”

丸总的眼神瞬间从情欲里抽离，像听到什么不可思议的事。卷看他表情眯着眼笑得开心，下面缩了缩，把丸总缴械在他身体里。丸总在那一刻表情复杂，沉浸在情事里，又好像才发现和一个陌生人上了床，眼神中带着点恐惧。

他看着卷，突然才意识到眼前这个人不是什么小奶猫小狐狸，是条记仇的毒蛇，伤他一次要折磨你十年。

虽然抗拒，他还是顺从的叫了那个名字，声音发抖，叫得小心翼翼，像是害怕被谁听到，又显得那么情深意切。

他手里握着卷的东西一使劲，卷也交代在他手上，迷糊中他听到一声颤抖的“哎”。


End file.
